


这一刻，我爱你

by jingjingbuguaima



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 01:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingjingbuguaima/pseuds/jingjingbuguaima
Relationships: 张云雷/杨九郎 - Relationship





	这一刻，我爱你

这一刻,我爱你  
十一月的北京进来气温突降，呼啸的北风吹得呼呼作响，从窗户望出去可以看到打着旋儿的树叶被掀到空中，像在舞蹈，路上行人被吹 的时而疾步前行，时而举步维艰，总之都是向着温暖的家前进着。  
杨九郎坐在飘窗上，手里拿着热可可，温暖的哈气从杯中飘散出来，晕染的他的目光都软软的，湿湿的，他在等，等他的爱人回家等那个温暖的怀抱。张云雷今天有一个通告，让他不得不出门，其实他一点也不想出门，想窝在那个小家中与自己的小羊一起喝上一杯热可可，聊聊他们的未来，聊聊他们的相声，自从火了以后他们就很少有这样的机会了，不是他忙就是九郎忙，他好久没有碰他的爱人了，因为实在太累了，九郎总是心疼他，今天终于有时间在一起了，他们共同的家也供暖了，想着这么冷的天一会就可以回到暖融融的家，抱着软软的他，嘴角都不自觉的上扬起来。要赶快完成工作，回到他身边。  
九郎是个无欲无求 的性子，只要能陪在角儿身边就好，什么名，什么利都无所谓，看着角儿这么累他是真的心疼，可安排好的工作又不好推掉，只能牺牲两人在一起的时间默默支持他，这也是张云雷觉得最亏欠他的地方，今天他给张云雷发了个微信，还有张照片，是他们家的照片，飘窗上放着一杯散发着温暖的热可可，他说：等你回家。没想到张云雷很快就给他回了消息：今晚回去。九郎虽然不想强求，但听到他的角儿说回来，心里还是一阵欢喜的，现在他们相聚的时间从天天黏在一起已经到变成了如今已经半个月都见不到了，就染虽不说其实心里还是想的紧的。  
今天晚上要给角儿做点好吃的了，他又瘦了，煲点排骨汤，做点黄焖鸡，再来个清炒菜心，从下午九郎就开始准备，超市一顿采买，对了，还有新鲜的水果也要买，有暖气屋里比较干燥，角儿得保护嗓子，看买的差不多了九郎准备结账，走到收银台旁边，他突然看到了架子上的杜蕾斯，脸上一红，在快交完款的时候迅速拿了一盒放进购物筐结了账。坐在车上等红灯的时候他想，两人有一个多月没那个了，可是这两次见面张云雷都没有提出要那个，，是太累还是对自己不感兴趣了呢？今天晚上要试一试他，打定主意自己都一阵害羞，本就生的白，一害羞整个人都是粉红的，他自己不知道这要是让二爷看到，肯定要流鼻血了。  
这边的张云雷也是心不在焉的工作者，想到晚上就能拥小羊入怀，心跳就不断加快，有一个多月没吃到小羊了吧，最近太累，他也不好意思折腾他，好想啊，想拿充满情欲的小眼神，想那肉嘟嘟的嘴唇，想那白的发亮的皮肤，想那现在虽然瘦没了但还软软的肚子，还想那…...不行，不能再想了，一会不能站起来了，今天晚上一定要办了他，反正我已经请了两天假了。这大家心中的张月亮，一边工作着一边想着不能过审的内容，你们想不到吧，千万不要以为他是一张白纸，其实他才是大尾巴狼，带颜色的狼，只不过只对她的小羊带而已，人不可貌相啊。  
晚上五点，准时手工的张老师坐上车，给司机报了个地址并吩咐开快些后，就给九郎发去的信息，宝贝，在干嘛？我往回走了，外面好冷啊。很快九郎就回复了他：在做饭，给你做好吃的了。张：谢谢宝儿，好想你，想你熬的汤。杨：张老师今天怎么这么嘴甜，以前不都是，嗯、哦的回信息吗？张：怎么？不喜欢？杨：喜欢。张：半个多月没见了，真的好想你！杨：我也是。杨：你先休息会吧，到家再聊。张：嗯。杨：这才像你。张云雷按灭了手机小小，我的宝贝呀，看我今晚怎么收拾你。我得养精蓄锐，想完闭上了眼睛。  
一个小时后，张云雷顶着大风回到了家，站在楼下看着楼上亮着灯，想着带着围裙的小羊，心里说不出的满足。咔嚓，开门的声音响起，九郎的心一下就满满的，不用回头都能想到那张帅气的脸上温暖的笑容，九郎，快过来让我抱一下，才脱下外套，张云雷就迫不及待的向九郎张开了双臂，九郎才回过身人已经到了跟前，刚想说身上都是油烟，话没说完就被拥入怀中，抱上那一刻两个人都放松了下来，真好，你还一直在身边。就这样抱了一会，九郎拍拍张云雷的背开口到：磊磊，先吃饭吧，你都瘦了。张云雷不舍得松开他，翔子，谢谢你，两个人都笑的见牙不见眼。张云雷终于吃了一顿舒心的饭，还是我的宝贝做的饭好吃！张云雷吃的满足，九郎也是。  
吃过饭九郎给张云雷沏了一杯热可可让他休息，自己去洗碗，张云雷一小口一小口的喝着可可，看着九郎的背影开始心猿意马起来，小羊又瘦了，腰上的肉也不是少了没有，再少就没手感了，小肚子倒是平了，是不是有腹肌了呢，还有那屁屁更翘了呢，摸上去的手感一定很好！果然是温饱思淫欲啊。那边的九郎也在思考，今天要怎么勾引他呢，看他瘦的还有力气吗？会不会不想要啊？我得准备准备，来点刺激的。对，先让他洗澡去，打定主意，他给张云雷放了一缸洗澡水，对他说：磊磊，我给你放好洗澡水了，我还放了薰衣草和洋甘菊的精油，可以放松心情缓解压力，你多泡一会。张云雷没多想，拿着换洗的衣服就去泡澡了，想着好好放松一下，一会好伺候好自己的小祖宗。他慢慢躺进浴缸，适合的温度让他一下子松弛下来，想着，只有我的翔子最了解我，想着想着就浅眠起来。那边的九郎开始了他的准备，他吧所有的灯都关掉只留下一盏小夜灯，飘窗上的纱帘拉上，打开一串星星灯，朦胧又温馨，厚厚的长毛毯子洁白柔软，躺在上面应该不会硌得慌。他把空调调高了几度，不能让磊磊感冒，对了，再点上几颗香薰吧，香味慢慢散发出来，空气中都显得有点小暧昧，一切刚刚好，屋子布置完就该自己了，他急匆匆去客卧冲了个澡，喷了一些磊磊喜欢的香水，看着自己粉白的身体，突然有点害羞，一会磊磊会喜欢我新练出来的腹肌吗？想着他的手摸在身上，浑身都热了起来，今天一定要勾引成功，而且要自己主动来，他找到今年去日本时候偷偷买的情趣内衣，一直不敢穿，今天终于下定决心穿上，这衣服看着挺普通，就是一件简单的白衬衫，但是胸前有两个圆圈，仔细观察才能看出是可以打开的，被打开后就变得异常色情，下身什么都没有，就一条丁字裤，过于小的内裤只能堪堪遮住软软的肉棒，如果硬起来就没有任何作用了，下面的蛋蛋也只能容下一个，后面就更露骨了，因为是丁字裤，男人的臀部又比女人的大，后面的一根绳子深深没入股沟什么都看不见，两片圆润的臀肉鼓鼓的，说不出的情色，让九郎都不敢直视自己，看你今天还能不能忍得住！为了确保万无一失，九郎决定自己扩张好，这样他的磊磊就跑不掉了，殊不知他的角儿也没打算放过他。  
这样一折腾快一个小时过去了，见张云雷还没出来，小羊偷偷打开主卧的浴室，看到张云雷睡着了，刚想进去叫他又想到自己穿成这样，只得在门外敲敲门喊道，磊磊你怎么还不出来啊，张云雷本来就是浅眠，听到九郎叫他立马精神了，赶紧神清气爽的出来，一边应着一边擦干身上往外走，九郎我来.......了。他开门的一瞬间呆住了，我的天！我的小羊，我的九郎，这是要我的命啊。只见九郎跪在床上，由于害羞脸红到耳根，情动让他胸口快速的起伏着，开口声音都是颤抖的，磊磊.....我好看吗？张云雷咕咚咽了一口口水，翔子，你这是想干什么？杨：你都好久没碰我了，你是不是不喜欢我了？小羊眼带泪光的看着他的角儿。再看张云雷，感觉马上要流鼻血了，他满脸通红的走向杨九郎，手指颤抖着抚摸小羊的脸，我的宝贝，我怎么可能不喜欢你了呢？我爱你啊，好爱你，我怕你疼，怕你不愿意躺在我的身下，怕你不喜欢这样，他还想说点什么，却被修长白皙的手捂住了嘴，随后看着小羊的脸慢慢靠近，小羊红着脸靠在他耳边说：我爱你，好爱你，我不怕疼，不怕躺在你身下，另外，我好喜欢你那样对我，磊磊艹我！嘭，张云雷听到那根名为理智的弦断了。他把小羊放倒在床上，从脸开始抚摸，宝儿，让我好好看看你，都半个多月没见了，九郎顺从的由着他抚摸，从头到脚，角儿得手带着火焰点燃了九郎，他忍不住叫了出来，嗯.....磊磊，他用力回抱着张云雷。九郎你真好看，皮肤真滑，你瘦了，都有腹肌了哦，咦，这是什么？张云雷注意到了衣服胸前的小机关，他轻轻打开胸前的圆圈，九郎粉红的乳尖及乳晕就露了出来，九郎紧闭着双眼，不敢看张云雷，而这个视觉冲击让张云雷立马硬了起来，他毫不犹豫的吻了上去，一开始只是轻吻，然后开始忍不住的吮吸起来，像个婴儿一般，咗的滋滋作响，他这边吃的上瘾，九郎却承受不住的扭动身体，又想躲，又舒服的挺来网张云雷的嘴里送，手紧紧攥着身下的床单，大声的叫着，嗯....啊....不要...磊磊别吸，嗯....我受不住..求你饶了我吧，啊....啊.....好舒服....张云雷一边吸着一边回他，宝贝，你好好吃啊，我都饿了好久了，你得喂饱我呀，说完又换了一边继续吃，九郎被吸得上气不接下气，他想喘口气，可这感觉又要命的舒爽，只得抱着张云雷的头浪叫着，奶里奶气的呻吟刺激着张云雷在他身上磨蹭着，抚摸着，啊.....啊....嗯嗯，乳尖被张云雷吸得大了两圈，看着要滴血一般红艳艳的，九郎忍不住牵着张云雷的手伸向身下，磊磊，你摸摸它，九郎身下已经硬挺了，从丁字裤的边缘挤出来，裤边勒在两颗蛋蛋的中间，一点遮盖的作用都没有，而丁字裤少得可怜的布料已经被九郎的前液打湿，糊在身上好不难受，他喘着气哼哼唧唧的撒娇，磊磊，难受，帮我脱掉，张云雷二话不说一把揪下了小内裤，小九郎直愣愣的暴露在空气中，九郎羞的满脸通红，用手捂住脸，而我们的二爷，一脸猥琐的摸了摸小九郎调笑道，翔子，你这么想要啊，好硬哦，一边说一边往后穴摸去，入手是一片实话，也带来了小羊一阵颤栗，嗯.....哦.....张云雷愣住了，九郎这里清冷的一个人，竟然自己扩张了？瞬间他就不淡定了，呼吸也急促起来，下身更是硬的生疼，直直的顶在九郎的腿缝中，小妖精，你是想勾引死我啊，九郎被他摸得软绵绵的，用气声说道，嗯....磊磊，我....我...我怕你不喜欢我了，不想要我了，嗯....我就想用..嗯.....一切办法勾引你，啊...我要你磊磊，给我...我爱你！二爷好笑的边摸边说，你从哪看出我不喜欢你了，这辈子我不会再爱别人了，除了你。说完他低下头含住了小九郎，用舌头把头上的那层皮往下一舔，就开始套弄起来，九郎没想到张云雷会给他口，这还是第一次，太舒服了，九郎叫出声，啊....角儿...别...不要...脏，张云雷像没听到一样，吃的津津有味，唔...唔...宝贝、宝贝，你好吃，你很香，一点不脏，嗞、嗞，唔......他放开小九郎用舌头在头上轻轻的舔，再舔到沟里面，一下就绷直了身体，天啊，太舒服了，感觉要上天了，止不住的呻吟流出来，啊....啊.....嗯.....哈.....停.....不行...我受不了了....啊...，宝儿，看着我，九郎睁开眼看着身前的角儿，张云雷盯着九郎，伸出舌头舔在柱身上来来回回，口水顺着茎身往下流，他从头部一点点含下去直到整根没入，九郎感觉到了喉咙尽头，天啊，灭顶的快感和无比色情的动作让九郎一下到达了定点，马上就要高潮，张云雷却掐住顶端吐了出来，翔子，射多了不好，一会再射吧，缓一缓，九郎被放在办结很是难受，你这个坏蛋，看我治治你！想着太一个翻身骑到了张云雷的身上，两手撑在他身体两侧，用后穴摩擦着小云雷，娇媚地说，磊磊你坏，我要惩罚你，张云雷饶有兴趣的看着他问，你要怎么惩罚我啊？话没说完只见九郎滑向身下，张口就含住了小云雷吞吐起来，一下比一下深，吸得滑溜溜，灵巧 的舌头卷着龟头上的沟壑，来回舔舐，媚眼如丝，看的张云雷呼吸更加急促，他一用力把九郎掉了一个个，让那泛着水光的小穴对着自己的嘴，毫不犹豫的舔了上去，唔...啊哈....嗯~别，磊磊，不能舔那里，啊......啊....好奇怪，舒糊吗宝儿？张云雷含糊的问着，谁能想到洁癖的二爷在性事上能如此放得开呢，也只有他深爱的的小羊才能让他这么做吧。两人动情的相互舔吻着，九郎停下来对张云雷说，磊磊，让我给你快乐，说着转过身用手扶着小云雷一点点坐了下去，充分扩张过的小穴虽然紧实，但并不难进入，加上九郎本身的重量很快就插到底，二人都发出一声长叹，唔.....磊磊你好大啊，嗯....翔子你里面好烫，，太舒服了，两人停了有一分钟比此次感受着对方在自己身体里的感觉，张云雷先受不住了，他捏了捏九郎丰满的臀说，宝贝别光夹着不动啊，九郎脸一红，按着张云雷的胸就动了起来，一下一下扭着腰，抬起、放下，再吃着拧一拧，搅得张云雷都忍不住呻吟出声，唔....嗯....啊啊，宝贝，太爽了，你从哪学的这些，我爱死你了，九郎边叫边说，嗯.....还不是因为你，嗯....嗯.....你好久都....都不要我，我、我就看了一些小片，想抓住你.....磊磊舒服吗？我厉不厉害？张云雷心想，你都快要了我的命了还厉不厉害？厉害....厉害....我的宝贝真棒，太舒服了，从来没这么舒服过，宝贝，我不行了，让我来吧，俩人交换了位置，九郎跪趴在床上，他高高的撅起屁股，张云雷按下他的腰肢就顶了进去，突然的一插到底让九郎失声叫了出来，他害羞的捂住自己的嘴巴，太难为情了，怎么能叫这么大声呢？而这一声却刺激的张云雷大开大合的操弄，一边插着一边拍打九郎的臀尖，啪~啪~一下比一下用力，翔子，宝儿，叫出来，我想听，我爱听，大声叫，咱家隔音好，我要你叫给我听，一下比一下深的操弄让九郎失去了理智，他大声的叫着，啊....啊.....啊哈，磊磊艹我，用力，我要，我要你，啊.....啊哈.....，九郎、九郎，我爱你，你叫我，快叫我，要到了，我们一起！嗯....嗯....哈...磊磊，我也爱你，爱你，啊...老公，角儿，师哥.....啊....在一声师哥中，俩人一起到达了顶峰，张云雷用热烫的精液灌满了九郎的小肚肚，烫的小羊一抽一抽的，两人脱力的一起倒在了满是小羊精液的床上，谁也不想动，就这样躺着喘息，过了不知道多久才相扶着准备去清洗，可洗着洗着又黏在了一起，这一夜就这样继续着，他们抵死缠绵着，他们彼此需要着，他们享受这极致的性，也享受着淋漓的爱，知道天斗快亮了，他们说着，杨九郎我爱你，张云雷我也爱你，满足的相拥而眠，明天什么样谁知道呢，只要这一刻你属于我就好！


End file.
